1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method and means for reading a frequency modulated video signal stored in the form of successively positioned reflective and non-reflective regions on a plurality of information tracks carried by a video disc. More specifically, an optical system is employed for directing a reading beam to impinge upon the information track and for gathering the reflected signals modulated by the reflective and non-reflective regions of the information track. A frequency modulated electrical signal is recovered from the reflected light modulated signal. The recovered frequency modulated electrical signal is applied to a signal processing section wherein the recovered frequency modulated signal is prepared for application to a standard television receiver and/or monitor. The recovered light modulated signals are applied to a plurality of servo systems for providing control signals which are employed for keeping the lens at the optimum focus position with relation to the information bearing surface of the video disc and to maintain the focused light beam in a position such that the focused light spot impinges at the center of the information track.